1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ventilation of buildings and more specifically to a pitch adjustable ridge ventilator, which may be adapted for use on roofs having different pitch angles.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Proper ventilation of a roof prevents premature failure of roofing materials (such as shingles) due to excessive heat; moisture due to condensation, thus preventing a major source of mold and mildew; and ice damming in cold climates, which also leads to premature failure of roofing materials. Some of the factors that dictate ventilation requirements include roof size, attic space area, length of roof ridge, length of roof eaves, pitch of roof, the amount of insulation below the roof, exposure to sun, climate, humidity and temperature extremes.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,704,500 to Bonforte discloses a ventilated ridge roll. U.S. Pat. No. 3,073,235 to Smith et al. discloses roof ventilators. However, the prior art does not teach or suggest a ridge ventilator, which is specifically designed to be modified for roofs having different pitch angles.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a pitch adjustable ridge ventilator, which includes elements that may be angularly adjusted to fit the pitch of roofs having different pitch angles.